


圣人和婊子

by RafaellaTsui



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex Toys, old brian may/young roger taylor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 她——或者说他，声音很细，带着一丝沙哑，让布莱恩觉得似曾相识。这个穿着短裙的男孩把自己的挎包从臂弯拉到肩上，弹了弹烟灰，继续说道，“别担心，我知道怎么取悦像你这样的绅士。”
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 10





	圣人和婊子

世界巡演对于七十岁的素食主义者来说并不是那么容易的事，但是布莱恩·梅总能保持充沛的精力。虽然像他这把年纪已经不能像几十年前那样，在一场大汗淋漓的演出之后和他的队友们继续after party，但也总能在Instagram上写小作文到天亮。话说回来，这几年四处巡演，布莱恩回伦敦的机会少之又少。难得这段时间得了空，布莱恩总是会在深夜到伦敦的小酒吧里转转，看看有没有什么有意思的演出。  
今晚的伦敦潮湿得一如既往，大街上显得萧瑟而冷清。布莱恩从酒吧的侧门走出来，裹好围巾准备回到自己的住处。现在年轻人的音乐，嗯——布莱恩觉得自己还需要适应。现在是十一点半，他在小巷里搓着手在包里翻找着手套。  
噌，噌。  
巷子里传出擦打火机的声音，一缕白色的烟雾顺着昏黄的灯光传到布莱恩面前。布莱恩顺着烟雾走过去，看到不远处靠在石墙上抽烟的年轻女郎。  
女孩把自己裹在一件廉价的皮草里，里面穿了一件花开衫，扣子只系了下面几个，漏出大片胸膛，没有戴胸罩。黑色的裙子只到她的大腿根，腿上的丝袜破了好几个洞，还溅上了泥点。一双很旧的马丁靴让她看起来还像个学生。女孩撩开她额前乱七八糟的金色长发，吐了一口烟。望着布莱梅甜甜的笑了：“需要服务吗，先生？”  
她——或者说他，声音很细，带着一丝沙哑，让布莱恩觉得似曾相识。这个穿着短裙的男孩把自己的挎包从臂弯拉到肩上，弹了弹烟灰，继续说道，“别担心，我知道怎么取悦像你这样的绅士。”  
布莱恩扬起眉毛。这将会是一个很长的夜晚，他和这位年轻的男士有的聊了。

没劲透了。罗杰被烟熏黄的指尖烦躁地摩挲着他的裙子，他已经坐在布莱恩家的沙发上听他长篇大论半个钟头了，他明白过来，他根本从一开始就没想要跟他做爱，现在正忙着用语言感化自己。  
无非又是一些没用的废话，诸如“你是个很聪明的人”，“我想你一定能选择过一个更好的生活”，“我没有看不起你的意思，只是觉得你现在这样很艰辛，孩子”，罗杰听得不耐烦，抓起了他的手包，站起身，居高临下地看着这位满头白色卷发的老人，“喂，我说，你到底还做不做？就在你教育我的时候，我可以赚二十磅了。”  
布莱恩怔了一下，他显然没想到这位年轻的男士会是这种反应，布莱恩连忙道歉，在他的风衣口袋里翻了翻，找到两张五十磅的纸币，又试图从茶几底下找些零钱，这次回国他手里没留多少现金。  
“够了。”罗杰放下手包，“我不多要你的钱。”他理了理自己的头发，又把那甜美的微笑挂在脸上，弯下腰，伸手搭住布莱恩的肩。“我明白了，既然你不想干我，那就坐在这儿欣赏吧，让我来给你表演一场私人秀（private show）。”  
布莱恩梅欲言又止，这男孩离得太近，他闻得到他唇间烟草的味道，奇怪的是，平时布莱恩相当厌恶这种气味，然而平心而论，他却讨厌不起来这个男孩。当然他闻起来不仅仅是廉价香烟，他衣襟上残余的劣质酒精他皮衣上的人造皮革味，也许还有一点点大麻的味道，勾勒出一整个的他，送到布莱恩梅眼前的是一块口味复杂的小蛋糕，有那么一瞬间他甚至想笑，但那男孩的蓝眼一眨不眨地看了他几秒。近距离观看罗杰的脸对他这样的老人来说实在是一种折磨，他的长相说不上完美，有这样那样的小缺陷，可他年轻，在那种岁数，所有的不完满只会显得他青涩可爱而不是放大他的缺点。布莱恩梅自诩年纪够大看得够多，体验过人生中的种种痛苦与美好，但在不折不扣的青春面前，他所坚持的人生智慧如同虚幻的月芒，轻易被耀眼的阳光所打破。  
一开始布莱恩就没开灯，只是在地毯上席地而坐，点起一盏昏暗小灯就和那男孩探讨起人生选择，这种方式固然古怪，但他坚持认为更有利于人们打开心扉。如今这样的安排可便宜了罗杰，他深谙表演时氛围的重要性，他甚至不用刻意去营造什么暧昧的气氛，长夜漫漫，光线迷蒙，银白的月亮畏畏缩缩地躲在云后，吝啬地洒下些微银光，形成窗帘下缘的小块白斑，上了年纪的老人就坐在他面前，长腿曲起，年轻时他的个头一定很高，两条腿瘦而有力，能让漂亮的姑娘直接坐在大腿上，连衣服都不用脱就能来上一两次，现在却出落成了这么个圣人模样。罗杰飞快地扫了一眼他两腿之间，辨认出那地方的褶皱和凸起，暗自咂舌。  
他直起腰，把手放在皮带上，“看好了。”他说，老人坐着不动，拳曲的头发像一朵漂浮在暗夜里的云，罗杰知道他在看自己，那双眼睛注视着他，反而让他燃起了表现欲。  
扭扭捏捏不是罗杰的风格，他直来直往，从来不会羞于表达，三两下就解开了那条只是用来装饰的皮带，抽出来扔在一旁，落地声被厚密的地毯吸收了大半，轻得压不过一声叹息。他的廉价皮草在进门时就脱在了走廊上，现在身上只穿着一件花开衫，扣子一早就被他自己解得差不多了，揽客时路过的小流氓冲罗杰吹口哨，唯独把他带回家的这个老人对此视而不见。说到底他到底在期待些什么？罗杰有些自嘲地想，布莱恩没有七十岁也差不多了，头发比罗杰生日蛋糕上的奶油还要白。他解开最末的几颗纽扣，刚想褪下开衫，却突然意识到还不是时候，时机不对，就将开衫的下摆在腰间打了个结。老人还在盯着他，沉默得像一尊雕像，罗杰咧嘴一笑，知道他一定看见了自己想让他看的东西。你喜欢这样吗，圣人先生？他没费心弯腰去脱鞋，而是选择踩下后跟，随随便便蹬掉马丁靴，只穿着丝袜站在地毯上。他拉下裙子侧边的拉链，让它顺着双腿的线条滑落，堆在他的脚面上，一瞬间他像是被裙子的布料困在原地，出水的女妖，脚边缠绕着水草。随后罗杰用脚尖勾起裙子，将它踢在一边，又向前迈了一步，离布莱恩更近了。  
他把自己几乎扒光只花了不到一分钟的时间，在布莱恩看来却漫长得像一场期末考试，考卷上印满了他不会做的题目，墙上的钟滴滴答答，一秒一秒地接近那个铃声响起的时间点。他盯着男孩的动作，面上波澜不惊，心中早已警铃大作。  
他们贴得太近了。罗杰的鼻尖几乎要碰到布莱恩的，但他不会碰到他，这是规则，如果他的客人不想这么做的话。罗杰跪坐在地上——想起了他的手包，他把那个小包里的东西一股脑地倒在地上，一些小额钞票掉在地上，还有一只口红，一小瓶润滑液，几个未开封的避孕套和一个紫色的玩具。他敢打赌像布莱恩这样年纪的客人没见过这种玩意儿，白发的老人睁大了眼睛，它是电动的，它可以把罗杰操得很好看。  
罗杰身上有一种顽皮少女的感觉。纵使你知道他已经成年，并且会熟练地给路过的卡车司机吸屌，但那股稚气未脱的劲儿总是会把人迷得神魂颠倒，纵使在脏乱的后街小巷，把他按在泥泞的石墙上猛干的时候，也会让人觉得像是和单纯的女学生偷情。  
布莱恩的思绪又回到了眼前这个金色长发的男孩身上，他已经打开润滑液的盖子，涂满两个手指，伸进了身体最隐秘的地方。他把它暴露在布莱恩的视线里，好让他看清自己是怎么干这事儿的。罗杰全身上下几乎没有任何多余的毛发，像一块光滑的鹅卵石。他仰着脑袋，另一只手抚摸着自己的身体，乳尖在手指的揉弄下已经变得红肿，双重刺激让罗杰舒服地呻吟起来。  
“喜欢这样吗，先生？我想你现在一定很想操我，我也是这么想的。”罗杰又往自己后穴里探进一个指节，“我总是幻想能和像你这样的绅士做爱。你不知道这有多迷人。我想坐在你的腿上，抚摸你脸上的皱纹——那不是岁月的痕迹，先生，我可以感受到你丰富的阅历和那些我未曾有过的故事。你也是这么想的，是不是？”罗杰又呻吟了一声，他弯曲的手指触摸到体内最敏感的地方。  
罗杰拔出手指，坐起来，抓起那根擦得很干净的假阴茎，伸出舌头舔了一下。他知道该怎么取悦这样的绅士，因此罗杰不会做太过火的事，他只是把它立在地毯上，扶着那粗得狰狞的玩意儿一点点往下坐。  
“这感觉太好了……”罗杰痛地皱紧眉头，发出痛吟，没有温度的大家伙把他后面完全撑开了。“但我更希望是你，先生，我想象着你可以插进我的身体，把我填得满满当当，然后在操我的时候教育我如何做个好女孩，操，上帝啊——”罗杰把那东西完全塞了进去，现在布莱恩只能看见一个底座了。罗杰不算瘦，他挺着腰，白皙的小肚子微微隆起，像是被那根假阴茎操出了形状。他开始上下动起来。  
布莱恩的理智从未遇到过如此艰难地时刻。他依然使自己表面保持镇定，尽快他已经感到口渴了。有的时候他也不知道他为什么要执着地维持自己这幅圣人形象，可地上那个年轻的男孩迷乱的眼神看着自己的时候，他却觉得那孩子什么都清楚。布莱恩想起另外一个人，当他还在上大学的时候组过一个乐队，他们乐队的鼓手是个金发的小伙子，他也有着这样漂亮的蓝色眼睛和火爆的小孩子脾气，他们曾经很亲近。但是后来乐队的主场退出了，他们也再也没了联系。几年之后，布莱恩认识了现在的乐队成员，他们越发成功，一直火到了现在的年纪。他再也没见过那个金发的鼓手，他不知道他现在过得怎么样，布莱恩望着面前这个迷人的男孩心想，如果不是他的出现，那段有关鼓手的记忆会永远的尘封在过去。  
假阴茎的振动频率更快了，罗杰勉强支撑着自己的身体上下动着，他已经说不出话了，大声浪叫着，任由那个橡胶制品把自己操得更深。罗杰浑身都在颤抖，他仰着脖子露出脆弱的脖颈，振动棒毫无规律地操在他的敏感点上。“操！布莱恩，我要——”罗杰呻吟，眼泪在他的眼睛里打转，纤细的手指握住身前硬得发疼的家伙快速撸动起来。“……”布莱恩重重地叹了口气，但被罗杰的淫叫盖住了。很快白色的液体就溅在罗杰的小腹上。他大口喘着气，他还在剧烈地颤抖。罗杰把假阴茎从身体里拔出来扔在一边。  
“可以拉我一下吗，先生？我没力气了。”罗杰的声音把布莱恩从思绪中拽出来，布满茧子的大手伸向罗杰，把他从地上拉起来。“谢谢。”  
“你做得……很不错，真的。我被震撼到了，你很漂亮。”布莱恩语无伦次地搜刮着赞美的话，他是真心的，只是这很难从他嘴中说出来。  
“我知道。”罗杰正忙着把自己收拾干净，看了布兰恩一眼，笑了。“谢谢你，先生，这真是很高的评价了。”  
“抱歉，我只是不知道该如何应对……”  
“我明白，先生。”罗杰把裙子套在身上，然后把地上的东西抓进包里。“我也做得很爽。”  
罗杰是专业的，他几乎没有浪费很多时间就重新打扮好了，布莱恩不知道他接下来是否要去找下一个生意，想到这儿他竟觉得不悦起来。  
“再会了，”罗杰收好钱，把高跟鞋提上，从玄关捞起他的皮草。“希望以后还能见到您。”

罗杰从外面关上门，完全消失在这间屋子，就好像他从未来过一样。  
“……操。”布莱恩看了看自己的裤裆，他已经很久没骂脏话了。


End file.
